


Pleasure

by JustBeStill



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M, Ozzy pleasures Sonic, Short Drabble, Sonic is horny for Ozzy, drabble challenge, will do a longer story of these two later tonight maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Ozzy licks Sonic’s dick, and Sonic lets him.
Relationships: Sonic The Hedgehog/Ozzy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Pleasure

Sonic had his back resting against the bed, while Ozzy licked his erect dick. 

He moaned in ecstasy, holding Ozzy’s head down between his legs. A half empty bag of dog treats lay close by, though it was ignored for the moment.

Ozzy licked faster, and Sonic’s excited moans grew ever louder. He was lucky he was home alone right now.

He thrust his hips involuntary up into Ozzy’s mouth, and gasped sharply as he felt the feeling build inside of him.

His thrusts grew more erratic and desperate, and then he finished.

Trembling, Sonic stood, grabbed the bag of dog treats, and silently left the room to get a washcloth to clean up the mess,

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll do a much longer version of this story later tonight when I’m not as busy, but for now have this short drabble to tide you over.


End file.
